


3 Stolen Kisses

by ineedspellcheck



Series: My writing in Tumblr [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, Flirty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Flustered Kagami Tsuguri, Lesbian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck
Summary: Kagami thought life would be easy, just like in a shoujo manga. Yeah, thanks to a certain person, that perception is thrown out of a fifty-floor building, got run over by a fifty tonne lorry, and washed down the roadside drain with a power washer.She wasn’t aware that she is a main character of a shoujo ai manga.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: My writing in Tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	3 Stolen Kisses

Kagami was reading in the park when suddenly the sun was blocked by a shadow in front of her. Kagami look up to see the owner of shadow is a petit Chinese girl. “Hello, there.” The girl chirped.

“I heard from the grapevine that you are the newest member of the fencing club.” Marinette smiled as she introduced herself and sat right next to her on the beach.

“I’m Marinette. What’s yours?” Marinette grinned, and held a hand out for Kagami to shake

“Kagami Tsuguri” She was curt, and straight to the the point. There’s no need for long introductions

 _Is this the love rival that shoujo mangas always warned about?_ Kagami thought, as she frowned at the girl.

“Well, Kagami, Adrien had told me all about you.” Marinette sat down right next to her

 _Usually in shoujo manga, the love rival would befriend the main girl and backstab her once she achieved her goal of sabatoge._ Kagami’s thought process continues. _So that would mean that Marinette is the love rival in this story and she is warning me subtlety to stay away from Adrien, the love interest._

“As a friend of Adrien, I would like to welcome you to Paris and maybe-” Kagami had pulled on Marinette’s shirt, making them even closer. Marinette yelped, and Kagami said “Me staying away from Adrien won’t help you with his love”

Kagami watches as Marinette starting to chuckle. Their lips are so close. “Kagami Tsuguri, I think you misunderstood me”

They weren’t aware of game of catch was going on or the ball that is headed towards Marinette.

The ball hits Marinette on the back of her head, making her kiss Kagami.

Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Kagami can feel the heat going to her face. Kagami pushes Marinette’s face away.

“What the hell was that!” Kagami whisper screamed. Marinette, wasn’t listening, turns away, nursing the bump at her head.

“Woah, are you alright?” One of the players walked up to them.

“I’m alright!” she shouts back at them. The players sees Marinette, lifting her head up, grinning, showing a thumbs up at the same time.

The players left after Marinette tosses the ball back to them. Kagami pulls Marinette by the collar again. “What the hell was that!?” She was shaking Marinette furiously. “You stole my first kiss!” If Marinette didn’t have a concussion then she would have one with the shaking that Kagami is doing right now.

“It was an accident, I swear!” Marinette explained between the shaking but to no valid. Kagami wasn’t listening. Marinette held onto Kagami’s shoulders, leans in, and gives her another very chaste kiss. “This is on purpose.”

Kagami stopped. Did she, she just? Stole her second kiss!?!? In the span of one minute?!?!

Anger filled her head, making she shake the poor Marinette even harder. “You did it again, you kissing thief!” She yells.

Marinette, in response, trying to stop Kagami from shaking her even harder, grabs onto Kagami’s tie and pulled slightly. The momentum made Kagami fall and she kissed Marinette on the lips. Kagami was stunned.

“Well, who knew, third time’s the charm” Marinette grinned. “And I believe you just stole a kiss this time not me” Kagami was fuming, she has no idea whether to be furious or kiss that girl on the lips again. Wait why does she want to kiss her again?

Calm down Kagami, you are a Tsuguri, and a Tsuguri don’t get flustered. Kagami stopped, letting go of Marinette and sat back down, readjusting her tie.

“Woah, is that a blush I see?” Marinette giggled as she points at Kagami’s red face.

“You!” Kagami pointed at her while glaring but then realized that she is in public. Kagami calms down but continues to glare at the giggling girl.

Inside, Kagami is crying to her ancestors. _Oh forgive me mother, I can’t get married anymore_

Marinette stops giggling and was about to speak when Kagami immediately stops her from saying anything with a glare. “Not. A. Single. Word”

Without hesitation, Marinette continued “Emm, actually before the whole kiss thing, I was about to ask if you are interested in a date actually.” Marinette smiled. Sparkles seemed to appear behind Marinette and flower petals seemed to float in the air like some random anime.

Kagami instantly turns into a statue. She looks at Marinette and her vision shows a gigantic neon arrow points at a smiling Marinette. **WLW LOVE INTEREST!**

This was not in the manga! How did this happen?!?!

Kagami snaps out of it when Marinette waved her hand in front of her face. “Hello, Earth to Kagami?”

“Yes” Kagami blurted out. Marinette laughs. “Yes to the date or yes you are in space? Because I have to say, you must be out of this world”

Kagami, still glaring at Marinette. But the blushing went down a little bit. “Take responsibility for your thievery”

“Sure!” Marinette stood up and held a hand out. “Let me take you out on a date now, we can go the classic walk in the park or go to my family’s bakery and have a cup of coffee.”

Lord save Kagami, Marinette Dupain Cheng is going to be the end of her.

And this is the start of her shoujo ai love story


End file.
